


Unforgiven

by nyeh413peasants



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Fucked Up, Homophobia, John is a Priest, M/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sexual Torture, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, nonconsensual face-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 09:49:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13702008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyeh413peasants/pseuds/nyeh413peasants
Summary: Sam and Dean are the sons of the famous Father John.  Too bad they’re in love with one another, the ultimate sin.  When John finds them in compromising positions one night, he decides to punish them the best way he sees fit.





	Unforgiven

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like this is probably the darkest thing I've ever written. As such, this is a reminder to please mind all tags! This one-shot is very intense and is not for the light-hearted. With that being said, I did have fun writing this and exploring a darker side of what I normally write. Sure, I've written dark fics, but nothing that compares to this.
> 
> Also, a gentle reminder that fiction =/= reality and any and all hate comments will be ignored or severely mocked. I feel like it's obvious, but I should come out and say that I do not condone or approve of anything written. This is just a work of fiction including fictional characters. Nothing more.
> 
> This is not beta-d, so please excuse any and all errors (or point them out so I can correct them, either way).

“Are you sure about this, Dean?  Dad’ll be back any time and, I don’t know about you, but I’d rather not be caught by him.  Can you imagine what he’d think?” Sam asked, looking toward the front door from his spot on the couch.  The TV droned on in the background, though he had been quite into the show he’d been watching until his older brother decided to come in, pressing kisses to the sensitive spots of his neck and sliding a hand under his shirt.

“Mmm,” Dean responded, sucking part of his neck and earning a moan from his baby brother.  “He’d probably have us burned at the stake but, Sammy, fuck, I can’t handle it.  Its been days.  Please, touch me.”

Sam chewed on his bottom lip as he tilted his head to the side, closing his eyes.  His brother’s hands were warm on his chest, traveling up his torso to his pert nipples and giving one a soft squeeze, drawing a gasp from his throat.  “Ah, Dean,” he whined, hips pushing upward slightly as his cock began to harden in his sweatpants.  “Okay, okay, fine.  Can we at least move up to one of our rooms?”

“No time, I’m horny now,” Dean growled, pushing up Sam’s shirt and attaching his mouth to a nipple, licking around it before nibbling the nub.  Sam squirmed under him, tilting his head back and resting his hand on the back of Dean’s head.

There was a niggling in the back of his head that this wouldn’t turn out well, that they would be caught by their father.  But he was too far gone to really do anything about it.  Plus, he’d never been one to say no to his brother.

Sam’s hand traveled from Dean’s head down his body to the front of his jeans.  He could feel his hard cock beneath the fabric and licked his lips as Dean shifted his attention to Sam’s other nipple.  His hand gently traveled along the length, earning a breathy moan from Dean.  His sounds drove Sam crazy.  So crazy that he pushed the other down onto the couch, pinning his arms to the side and gyrating his hips against Dean’s.

Dean smirked through another moan.  “Feeling a little feisty tonight, Sammy?  Don’t stop on my account.”

Sam sat up straight, removing his shirt swiftly and tossing it to the side before undoing Dean’s jeans just as quickly.  Dean hissed as his cock hit the cool air, lifting his hips slightly as he wordlessly begged for Sam’s mouth on it.  

The younger quickly obliged, bending down and licking the tip slowly, a smirk of his own appearing on his face at the sound of the groan from the other’s throat.  He pushed himself down the couch, practically laying down on his stomach as he grabbed it loosely, licking from the base to the tip.  Sam gave the head a quick kiss before taking it into his mouth, his tongue swirling around it.  He could feel Dean’s fingers tangling into his brown locks, pushing his head down.

“Fuck yes, suck me off, Sammy,” he growled, lifting his hips and shoving his cock further into Sam’s mouth.  He opened wide as Dean began thrusting in, his cock hitting the back of his throat and making him gag.  “You’re taking it like a champ, babe.”

A smile appeared on Sam’s face at the compliments as he rested his hands on Dean’s thighs, moving his blunt nails down the soft skin there.  Dean growled in response before gripping the back of Sam’s head with both hands and pushing him down on his cock completely, holding him there and thrusting into the back of his throat.  “Ah, fuck, I’m gonna come.  I’m-” A few seconds later, Sam felt warmth moving down his throat, nearly making him gag again.  But he took it all, closing his eyes as he did so.

Dean opened his mouth to speak, but the door slamming shut took the words out of his mouth as he and Sam sat up quickly, their eyes going wide as they took in the form of their father standing at the door, his arms crossed tightly over his chest and his eyes hard, taking in each of their bodies.

“Dad, we- we can explain,” Dean said quickly and went to do just that, but was cut off when John held a hand in the air.

“How long has this been going on?” he growled, anger sparking in his eyes.

Sam and Dean looked at one another, the former gulping before answering.  He wasn’t going to let his brother take the fall for any of it.  They were both guilty, both consenting.  “Two years.”

“So for two years, you two have been having sex with one another?  Not only that, but you’re both male.  Do you realize how wrong that is?  I’m disgusted and should turn you both into the authorities right now,” John said quietly, but the quietness of his voice was much worse than hearing the man yell.  “However, turning the two of you in would only look bad on me.  My reputation would be ruined.  I will choose your punishment and will inflict it now.”

Sam could feel his heart thrumming in his chest.  He could swear it would stop at any moment from the mere stress of the situation.  It only got worse when John pointed at him, crooking a finger upward.  “Sam.”

He automatically stood up, knees practically clacking together in fear.  With a deep breath, he approached John and, as soon as he had reached him, a sharp slap was delivered, knocking his head to the side.  Sam could hear Dean’s protests, but he’d already been shoved against the wall.

“You like fucking your brother, Sam?  How about I get all of that out of you?” he hissed in Sam’s ear.

Tears filled Sam’s eyes as John pulled him away from the wall before slamming him into it again.  “Dad, please,” he gasped, grabbing John’s wrists tightly.

“You are no son of mine,” he growled, but was pulled back by Dean.

“Stop this!  We won’t do it again, okay?  Or we’ll move out.  Just stop this,” Dean said, surprising Sam.  He’d never been one to outright disobey his own father.  The love he held for Sam aside, the man followed every single order given by John.

John didn’t hesitate in slamming his fist into the side of Dean’s face, knocking him to the floor as blood spurted from his nose.  “Stay down and watch.  Watch what you’ve caused.”  He then looked up to the ceiling.  “Good Lord, please forgive me for the sins I am about to commit, but these boys need to be punished.”

Sam stayed against the wall, though his gaze didn’t leave Dean, who clutched his broken nose.  It wasn’t until John grabbed his chin that he turned away.  “You don’t look at him, do you understand me?  I want you to look at me.”

A tear rolled down Sam’s cheek as he nodded.  John gripped him by the hair and pushed him down the wall roughly.  He then unzipped his own pants and pushed them down his thighs, revealing a long, flaccid cock underneath.  Sam looked up at him, confusion written all over his face.

John gripped Sam’s hair once more, pulling his head toward his cock.  “Suck me off, boy.  Since you like it so much.”

Sam shook his head, more tears escaping his eyes and cascading down his cheeks.  The action earned another hard slap in the face.  “Do it!” John yelled, the first time he’d raised his voice since he’d come into the house.

The youngest Winchester stifled a sob as he wrapped a shaking hand around John’s cock, beginning to stroke it to get it hard.  He wasn’t sure what his father was playing at, but he didn’t like it.  He was afraid and he could feel Dean’s gaze on him.  He wanted to understand, he wanted to take everything back.  But he couldn’t.  It was too late.

John grunted though it came out as more of an animalistic growl.  Sam opened his mouth, taking in the head of his cock into his mouth, closing his eyes.  He tried to picture Dean, just to make it all easier.  But no matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t.  He was sucking off his father.

He was drawn from his thoughts as John slammed his cock down his raw throat.  He was two inches longer than Dean, the action cutting off his breath and making him struggle.  It only made John plug his nose, making it impossible to breathe.

“You like that don’t you?  You like feeling my cock down your throat.  You’re filthy, Sam.  Disgusting.  I should do this until you stop breathing completely, but I ain’t done with you yet,” John hissed, thrusting into Sam’s throat a few times before letting him go and shoving him against the wall.

Sam gasped for breath, clutching at his throat.  He wasn’t given long to recover as John pulled him up by the hair once more, lifting him from the ground and to his feet.  He could feel John’s hands at his sweatpants, palming the front of them.  The touch made him inhale sharply, earning yet another slap from John.

“Are you enjoying this?” he growled, gripping his dick through the fabric of his sweats.

“N-no,” Sam gasped and, while he wasn’t, he couldn’t lie and say that his cock wasn’t growing hard with the simple touches.  He hated it.  It all felt like some sort of nightmare that his body refused to let him wake up from.

Without a word, John pushed Sam’s sweats down his legs before dragging him to the couch and throwing him onto the cushions.  “Get on your hands and knees, ass in the air,” he commanded, something sinister taking over his voice as if he were a man possessed.  He then looked away from Sam, turning to Dean.  “Are you watching this, Dean?  Are you watching what happens when you commit such sins?  I’m going to  _ break him _ .  He’ll never touch you, or anyone else, again.”

At the sound of John’s words, a sob escaped Sam’s throat as he buried his face into the soft pillow.  That was the punishment.  Sam tried to tell himself that it wouldn’t work.  That, after it was all over, he would find solace in Dean, but now he was second-guessing himself.  He wasn’t sure.

He could feel his asscheeks spreading as his father spit onto his hole, then he could feel the tip against it, beginning to press inside him.  “God forgive me,” he heard John say before he slammed himself into Sam, not stopping until their bodies were flush against one another.

Sam screamed into the pillow, gripping at the cushions from the pain of it all.  His father was not only longer, but thicker than Dean’s as well.  He hadn’t been prepped or properly lubricated, and the pain so intense that the edges of his vision began to blacken.  He began squirming, trying his best to get away, but hands like clamps latched onto his hips- hard enough to bruise.

John stayed where he was for a moment, turning to Dean once more.  “Actually, I changed my mind.  Better you join in than sit on the sidelines.  Fuck his mouth again, choke him.  I don’t care, just do something.”

“No,” Dean growled.

“Dean, I swear to the good Lord that if you don’t do this, I will find the highest bidder, sell Sam, and you’ll never see him again.  Are we clear?” John said.

Sam could hear Dean pulling himself up.  He lifted his head just in time for Dean to fill his vision.  For a moment, it was a sense of comfort.  That is, until he felt his calloused hands wrap around his throat.  Dean leaned in.  “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

He couldn’t get a breath in, causing him to squirm until John pulled out slightly and shoved back in.  A long, low whine escaped him as he looked up at Dean with pleading eyes.  He wanted to be saved, he wanted to wake up.  Why wouldn’t he wake up?

Sam could feel John’s cock sliding in and out of him, feeling like it was tearing him in half.  He could feel his face growing hot as he grasped at Dean’s hands.  It caused the other to loosen his grip, letting him get a few gasps of air in.

John’s changed his position, arching upward into his prostate.  Sam gasped, slight pleasure mixing in with the pain, though the latter still overpowered him, causing more tears to cascade down his cheeks.

It didn’t take long for John to pick up the pace, his hips slapping against Sam’s ass as he thrust in and out, clearly enjoying it.  Perhaps a little too much.  Grunts left his lips as he kept a vice-like grip on Sam’s hips.  He looked up at Dean, eyes crazed.  “You’re getting off on this, aren’t you, Dean?  I can see your cock hardening.  You like watching your brother tortured by me.”

Dean shook his head quickly.  “No- no I don’t, you sick son of a bitch.”

Anger flared in John’s eyes as he removed a hand and slapped Sam’s ass hard, a yell escaping the youngest’s lips at the suddenness of it, the hard thrusts continued soon after.  He could feel John’s cock beginning to move in and out easier, as if suddenly lubricated.  Something slid down his inner thighs and it occurred to him with horror that he was bleeding.

John suddenly gripped Sam’s hair and lifted him onto his knees before pulling out and turning him around.  He pulled Sam against his chest, gripping his legs under the knees and lifting him off the couch before standing up completely and re-entering him.  He then looked to Dean.  “Get inside him now,” he commanded.

Dean’s eyes widened.  “Are you aiming to kill him?” he growled.

“Do as I say or I’ll make good on my word,” he said, arms bulging as he kept Sam in the air.  The youngest Winchester’s hands were braced against John’s shoulders, though he hated the mere touch of him.  “Now, Dean!”

Dean approached the back of Sam, sucking in a deep breath as he gently pushed his cock inside Sam’s ass, along with John’s.  His mouth opened wide as if he wanted to scream, but sound refused to come out.  His eyes rolled into the back of his head as darkness threatened to overcome him, his world tilting.  He was sure he would pass out, and he wanted to avoid the pain of it all.  Not only physical but the emotional pain that came along with the torture.

He could hear Dean exhale shakily and it dawned on him that the other  _ liked  _ it.  He liked the feeling, he liked what was happening.  “Please,” he whined, word slurred as if he were drunk.

“It surprises me that you don’t like it, Sam.  After all, haven’t you been taking his cock for two years?” John asked.

“Shut u-” Dean began, though stopped when John thrust in, his cock rubbing against Dean’s, the action alone nearly pushing the oldest over the edge.  “ _ Fuck _ .”  His own hips began pushing up into his brother, needing more of the friction, more of the feeling.  The tight walls were one thing, but they were all the tighter with John’s cock inside Sam as well.

Sam’s head lolled on John’s shoulder, drool leaking from his mouth as he barely hung onto consciousness.  It felt as if he were being ripped in half by his brother and father, their cocks moving in and out of him in sync.

Dean’s hands rested on his bruising hips, taking the place of where their father’s hands used to be, as he thrust up into him roughly, beginning to lose himself in the feeling.  A few seconds later, he shot his come into Sam’s ass before pulling out and stumbling back, collapsing on the couch, his chest heaving.

John leaned in slightly.  “He liked that, Sam.  How does it make you feel?”  He then threw him down onto the couch, pulling his legs up until Sam was nearly resting on his neck, pushing in deeper and going as hard as he had ever.  The sound of skin slapping against skin filled Sam’s ears, it was the only thing he heard.  And then, it was over.  John stilled, shooting his load into Sam until he pulled out.

Blood mixed with the come that leaked out of his ass and made its way down his thighs.  Sam blinked rapidly as he tried to stay awake, his head moving every which way until they found purchase on John, who pulled his pants back on.

“I’m going to the church to confess my sins.  I expect both of you out of this house by the time I get back, or so help me you’ll wish I had turned you in,” he said before straightening his shirt and leaving the house, the door slamming like a death toll.

Not a moment later, Dean’s hands were on Sam’s face.  “Sammy?  Please talk to me, stay with me.”

“St- stay away from me,” Sam muttered, shaking his head to try and get Dean’s hands off him.  He didn’t want to be touched.  He didn’t even want to be alive.  He wished his father would’ve killed him and simply spared him the pain.

“I’m so sorry,” Dean whispered, voice thick.  Sam opened his eyes, becoming aware that Dean was crying, but he didn’t care.  He had  _ enjoyed  _ it.  He’d gotten hard and watched and even participated in everything, and for that, Sam could never forgive him.  It was exactly what John had wanted.

“Just- just take me to a motel and get out of my life, Dean.  Please,” Sam whispered, unaware of the tears continuing to move down his face.

Dean sucked in a breath but nodded.  “Whatever you want, Sammy.  But don’t think, even for a second, that I wanted any of that to happen.  That I will ever forgive myself for this.”

And Sam knew it, but it was something that would drive a stake between them forever.

  
  



End file.
